


Day 5 - Chicken

by pec



Series: writeinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, writeinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: keith helps lance out at the chicken coopa shortfic a day for #writeinktober 2018





	Day 5 - Chicken

Lance appeared in the kitchen and made a beeline for Keith, his hands outstretched and holding something hairy and alive. 

“What is that?” asked Keith in a voice louder than he intended, and moved away from the table where he’d been eating Lance’s mom’s home-made pumpkin pie. 

“It’s a baby chickie! Only a week old,” said Lance, gently smoothing out the chick’s fur. “Isn’t it cute? It’s so soft and warm - here, feel it.” 

The chick peeked out from between Lance’s cupped hands and chirruped. Keith reluctantly reached out to press a forefinger against the head of the creature, and was surprised to find that it was indeed very soft. 

“Come on, let’s go to feed the chicken!” said Lance, going back the way he’d come from. 

Keith looked back at his abandoned slice of pie and sighed before following Lance out.

Through some twisted circumstances, Keith was spending the holidays at Lance’s place. Lance had a big family and a big house. They had a farm nearby which allowed them to enjoy fresh organic produce every day. But it was a lot of work, as Keith was finding out by spending time with Lance, who happened to have huge enthusiasm for tending to the farm animals. 

“What shall we call you, hm?” Lance spoke to the chick, as they made their way through the woods to the coop. “How about ‘Red?’”

“But it’s not red, it’s yellow,” Keith pointed out. Lance shrugged. 

“I know, but things associated with color red are cuter.”

Keith stared as Lance cooed and snuggled the chick, and felt annoyed by how ambiguous that last statement was. Was Lance calling himself cute because he was the current Red paladin, or was he calling Keith cute because he was the original Red paladin? Keith looked down at his red jacket and frowned. 

“Here we are!” said Lance, pushing open the low wooden door with his foot. Keith followed him in and watched as he placed the chick down in a carton filled with straw and five other chicks, some yellow and some black. 

“Now how will you tell which one is Red?” asked Keith. Lance stood up, dusted off his hands on his pants, and looked at Keith.

“I figured when they’re ready, they’ll tell me themselves.” 

“Very funny.” Keith rolled his eyes and Lance laughed good-naturedly. 

Keith helped Lance empty out two bags of feed in the middle of the ground. They watched as the roosters and hens slowly bobbed and clucked their way over and assembled to eat. 

“And some for the little ones, too.” Lance poured the feed into small bowls and then placed them in the cartons. “While these guys eat, lets check the laying boxes for any eggs.”

After the two collected eggs, swept the coop, and refilled the water containers, they made their way back to the house. 

“We got done quicker than I expected - less than an hour,” said Lance, swinging a twig in the air. “Not bad. We make a good team.” Lance’s voice was warm and fond. Keith could only blink at him, trying to keep the sudden giddiness at bay. 

“Uncle Lance! You’re back!” Lance's nephew and niece waved furiously at him from the porch. Lance sped up to go meet the two kids. 

Keith let out breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. There was still another week left of his stay here. He wasn’t sure how much more of Lance’s subtle flirting he could put up with. 

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments feed the soul


End file.
